Haruskah
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Haruskah ada satu ikatan untuk merealisasikan satu kata itu? Mungkinkah sepasang kata itu memiliki makna 'kalau kau cinta padaku, maka kau jadi kekasihku' seperti itu?/ Sakura dengan rasa bersalahnya membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : (Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s),AU, OOC.**

 **Summary :** Haruskah ada satu ikatan untuk merealisasikan satu kata itu? Mungkinkah sepasang kata itu memiliki makna _'kalau kau cinta padaku, maka kau jadi kekasihku'_ seperti itu?/ Sakura dengan rasa bersalahnya membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia mencintai Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruskah © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku hanya duduk tenang di balkon kamar. Kepalaku menengadah menghadap pada langit jingga yang terbentang luas jauh diatas sana. Saat ini ada satu hal yang begitu membuat pikiranku tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

Bingung dan putus asa berkecamuk dihati. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul tanpa sebab yang pasti. Menyiksa sekali. Bibirku ingin sekali mengatakan maaf. Tapi tidak tahu apa salah apa yang kuperbuat. Tidak tahu darimana asal rasa bersalah itu terpikirkan. Aku tetap merasa kalau ada yang salah pada diriku meski terus dihadapkan pada kebuntuan karena tidak mendapati satu informasi apapun.

 _Kadang memang sulit untuk mengerti diri sendiri._

Menghela napas pelan, aku melangkah masuk ke kamar kemudian merebahkan diri dikasur. Tidur meringkuk menghadap jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Tirai kamar berkibar pelan terkena hembusan angin.

Melirik jam dinding putih bulat bergambar buah _cherry_ yang tergantung di dinding kamar yang bercat hijau. _'Harus berapa lama lagi langit akan gelap?'_ pikirku seraya mengeluh saat melihat jarum panjang dan jarum pendek tepat diangka enam.

.

.

.

── **HARUKO AKEMI──**

Aku baru saja terbangun dan baru sadar langit sudah gelap seluruhnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan, kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhku terasa segar setelah mandi air dingin dan kembali duduk dibalkon kamar. Menatap satu bintang dilangit malam.

Bintang itu sendirian. Dan hal itu entah kenapa membuatku kesal. "Aku terbawa perasaan lagi─ menyebalkan!" jangan khawatir tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya. Lagipula saat ini aku ada didalam kamar.

"Kau sepertiku. Kau tahu?" ucapku dengan pikiran yang melayang tidak tahu kemana. Aku hanya berbicara sesuai dengan yang kupikirkan. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada satu bintang di atas sana.

"Berusaha tetap bersinar walaupun tahu itu tidak mungkin. Berusaha menunjukkan diri tapi tetap tidak terlihat, tidak diperhatikan," aku sadar suaraku terdengar lesu saat mengucapkan kata yang terakhir.

"Dia menjauhiku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa itu salahku. Aku terlalu takut untuk langsung bertanya padanya. Aku─ bagaimana mengatakannya?" tidak ada sahutan. Aku memang tidak berharap ada yang menimpali ocehanku.

"Yang jelas dan yang aku tahu, aku senang saat bersamanya. Itu saja. Kukira dia tahu hal tetap saja aku tidak tenang dengan rasa bersalah entah apa." Aku hanya terus berbicara entah pada siapa dan untuk apa. Aku hanya butuh mengeluarkan apapun itu dari pikiranku.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa pernyataan _'aku mencintaimu'_ itu saja tidak cukup untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya? Haruskah aku jawab? Haruskah ada satu ikatan untuk merealisasikan satu kata itu? Mungkinkah sepasang kata itu memiliki makna _'kalau kau cinta padaku, maka kau jadi kekasihku'_ seperti itu?" mengerutkan kening karena bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terucap di bibirku.

"Kalau memang harus seperti itu bagaimana denganku? Dia mengatakan cinta padaku tapi dia menjauhiku. Apa dia berbohong? Tapi kita sudah bersama selama dua bulan ini. Memang bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi teman _,_ hanya itu. Dan seharusnya aku tidak segalau ini." rambut merah muda milikku sedikit bergerak karena angin malam. Hawa dingin juga mulai kurasakan. Aku mengusapkan kedua tanganku dan memeluk kedua lutut yang kuangkat naik ke bangku yang kududuki.

"Tapi, saat kupikirkan lagi. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan _'aku juga mencintaimu'_ meski dia mengatakannya berulang kali. Karena kita teman. Dan aku terus menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku merasa seperti seorang **Pemberi Harapan Palsu.** " menundukkan kepala bentuk perasaan bersalahku yang kembali terasa.

"Dan seharusnya seorang teman tidak boleh melakukan itu. Jahatnya aku." senyum sedihku yang terbentuk.

"Aku merasa senang karena kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu apa yang salah? Mungkin setiap laki-laki menginginkan sebuah _'tanda'_ untuk menyatakan bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Terdengar menyebalkan." menengadahkan kepalaku lagi keatas. Tersenyum karena melihat bintang itu masih ada bersamaku.

"Ya, mungkin karena itu aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku egois? Menginginkan dia yang terus mengatakan hal manis padaku dan aku hanya mengatakan _aku tahu, benarkah?, tentu saja._ Mungkin aku yang menyebalkan disini karena aku menginginkan semua itu padahal aku tetap bersikukuh bahwa kita hanya berteman. Dan aku tidak lagi heran jika ia menjauhiku." menghela napas lelah. Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti kemarin.

"Aku merindukannya saat ini. Bisakah kau sampaikan rasa rinduku? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini? Aku tidak tahu karena ia sama sekali tidak mengirimiku pesan seperti biasanya. Saat bertemu tadi siang ia hanya melirikku sekilas dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku bisa saja mengatakan _'hai'_ padanya, tapi aku malu." Jujur saja aku benar-benar kesal dengan kelemahanku yang satu itu. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk menyapanya pertama kali. Padahal aku selalu bisa menyapa siapapun.

"Dia peduli padaku tapi aku tidak peduli pada perasaannya. Dia cinta padaku dan aku senang. Tapi aku yang tidak berkata apapun membuatnya kecewa. Aku yang tidak tahu apa dia merasa senang dengan _'kita'_ yang seperti ini. Aku menikmati setiap perhatian yang dia tunjukkan, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ha─ah ternyata benar, ini salahku." akhirnya aku tahu apa salahku. Dan helaan napas kembali kulakukan yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

" **Kau baru sadar itu yang kau lakukan?"** bukan, itu bukan suaraku. Suara itu sangat berat khas laki-laki. Aku mengalihkan kepalaku kebelakang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

── **HARUKO AKEMI──**

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Kau baru sadar itu yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis cantik yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau ini begitu terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang karena melihat laki-laki yang sedari tadi ia ocehkan ada disini.

 _Dikamarnya._

 _Dihadapannya._

 _Saat ini._

"S-sejak kapan kau disitu?" hanya senyum mengejek yang ia lihat.

"Dari awal kau menceritakan dongeng milikmu aku sudah disini. Kenapa?" seorang laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dan celana panjang coklat, bersandar pada lemari baju miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke kamarku?" bangkit dari duduknya gadis ini berjalan mendekat ke kasurnya dan duduk disana.

"Hanya ada Sasori, adikmu itu mengijinkanku ke kamarmu. Lagipula kita bertetangga."

"Bocah itu! Dimana sopan santunmu? Apa susahnya mengetuk pintu, Naruto?" sahut Sakura kesal.

"Itu tidak perlu. Lebih cepat aku buka pintunya, lebih cepat aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku dengar kau rindu padaku, _'kan_?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto ini terdengar meledek Sakura.

"Tidak." cubitan gemas dipipi yang Sakura rasakan. Dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat. "Dan bagaimana kalau saat kau buka pintunya aku sedang berganti pakaian?"

"Mungkin itu bahkan lebih baik. Tentu saja sebagai **teman** yang baik hati aku akan membantumu melepas lalu memakaikan bajumu." Naruto menyeringai dan terlihat makin menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

"Dasar mesum! Keluar dari kamarku!. Kau menyebalkan."

" **Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku mengerti dirimu."** Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Bohong. Kau menjauhiku dua minggu ini. Rasanya sangat merepotkan."

"Menyakitkan mungkin maksudmu? Kau bilang begitu tadi."

"Jangan sok tahu, Naruto." Gadis ini masih bersikap acuh. Padahal dadanya begitu bergemuruh karena debaran jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kesal. "Tidak bisakah kau jujur dengan perasaanmu? Apa aku harus terus menunggumu yang seperti ini? Kau bersikap seolah kau tidak peduli, padahal tadi jelas sekali kudengar kau mencintaiku."

"Kau salah dengar, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sakura merutuki mulutnya, kenapa ia jadi begitu menyebalkan begini.

"Baiklah, kau mau kita bagaimana?" Naruto menarik masuk kursi di balkon kamar yang tadi diduduki Sakura, dan meletakannya tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menyamankan duduknya. Ia merasa takut saat ini. Naruto terlihat marah.

"Lupakan. Aku menyerah padamu, Sakura." Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" gadis ini gelagapan karena Naruto mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau menyuruhku keluar tadi. Aku pergi." Naruto berucap dingin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi." tatapan matanya lurus menatap Naruto.

Naruto berhenti lalu berbalik mendekat kemudian matanya tepat menatap Sakura, "Lalu bagaimana jika aku memaksa pergi darimu? Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku membencimu, Sakura? Bagaimana jika kukatakan kau menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi?" jelas kata-kata ini begitu menyakitkan untuk Sakura. Seperti bilah bambu yang besar tepat menghujam dadanya. Sakit sekali.

"Kau membenciku?" Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak menjawab. Memaksa Sakura untuk merespon pertanyaannya. "Kau t-tidak mungkin membenciku, Naruto. A-aku─" tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa dia tercekat, menelan ludahnya pun terasa sulit. Ternyata benar, ini rasa kecewa yang Naruto rasakan. Ini yang akan Naruto lakukan saat tidak lagi ada respon dari rasa cintanya pada Sakura.

Jika Naruto pergi darinya itu berarti salahnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Itu yang kutahu. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Hanya itu. Maaf." Hanya untaian kalimat itu yang sanggup Sakura katakan. Gadis ini memutuskan untuk jujur meski rasanya malu sekali. Dan Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Hhh.. kenapa harus selama ini membuatmu mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Padahal aku selalu menyatakan cinta padamu. **"** Naruto memeluk Sakura.

Sakura merasa senang, ia tidak tahu mengucapkan hal itu akan membuatnya sesenang ini. Apa ini yang Naruto rasakan saat mengatakan ia mencintainya? Kalau iya, mungkin dirinya juga akan sering mengatakan ia juga mencintai Naruto.

Ia akan lebih sering mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Akan lebih sering dari yang Naruto katakan. Hingga membuat laki-laki itu takkan pernah berpikir untuk pergi darinya. Menjauhkan kata benci yang akan Naruto katakan padanya.

Ia akan membuat Naruto lebih─ dan lebih mencintainya lagi. Ia melirik bintang yang masih ada di atas sana. Seolah ikut tersenyum dan bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto tersenyum.

" **Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."**

" **Aku tahu. Aku mengerti, Sakura."**

 _Ketidakpedulian adalah kesalahan_

 _Ketidakpekaan adalah kelemahan_

 _Ketidaktahuan adalah kebodohan_

 _Kesalahan dan kelemahan yang berujung pada kebodohan_

 _Membuatmu mengerti tentang CINTA_

 _Membuatmu tahu akan arti CINTA_

 _Kau melakukan hal bodoh untuk yang kau CINTA_

 _Kemudian hal itu membuatmu bahagia, dan itu cukup untukmu_

 _Indah, bukan?_

 _ **~FIN-WITH LOVE~**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Nyiahaha~ lagi berasa jadi Nyi Blorong. Sakura yang monolog sendiri gitu gimana menurut kalian? Absurd-kah? Atau harus dikurangi? Aku bingung kalau harus dibuat paragraph. Belum pinter bikin deskripsi soalnya.**_

 _ **Jadi tolong krikkrik, krikit, kririt, KRITIK AH ELAH! /DZIG**_

 _ **IYA DIMOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA~~bagi yang bersedia meninggalkan sejumput review/halah**_

 **Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...**

 **Ketjup manis,**

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
